Ne Mi sasuke
by LadySad
Summary: Este es mi primer ficc espero sea de su agrado


Ne mi sasu…

Sabes Sasuke, siempre confié en ti a pesar de que siempre supe que me escondías cosas, de que tus padres me odiaban por que se guiaban por los comentarios de que yo era un "vándalo" y según t iba a encaminar al camino del mal. Recuerdo que yo era muy celoso no soportaba verte con otras chicas o chicos…. Je pero tu nunca te dabas cuenta de lo que sentía, yo tenia que decirte como me sentía: si me sentía triste, deprimido, feliz, celoso…

Cuando nos conocimos, recuerdo que te vi rodeado de chicas pero extrañamente te veías solo, je me acerque a ti y así empezamos a hablar, empezamos a conocernos más y a ser amigos.

Yo no confiaba en nadie, me habían echo tanto daño en el pasado que me costaba confiar y hacer amigos je tu fuiste el primer amigo que tuve y contigo cree mis lazos de amistad.

Recuerdo que tú eras perfecto…. Je bueno yo te veía perfecto…. Y sentía celos…. Puesto que tú tenías todo… tenías una familia feliz, eras popular, tenías más amigos que yo, era el mejor de la clase, eras buen actor, comediante y un muy buen chico….

Yo por otro lado era tan imperfecto, mis padres se estaban divorciando, iba pésimo en la escuela y lo único que sabia hacer era correr y huir de todo, además de pasármela acostado jugando videojuegos.

Odiaba sentir esto… puesto que yo mismo sabia que no estaba bien…. Y me decía a mi mismo como alguien puede ser tan perfecto y estar conmigo….? Me lo preguntaba casi todos los días.

Pero a pesar de mis tontos pensamientos nuestra amistad siguió creciendo y pasó a ser algo mas que amistad…

Ese día estaba lloviendo, recuerdo que corríamos hacia mi casa ya que mis padres no estaban y podíamos jugar videojuegos ajusto sin oír gritos y peleas. Llegamos y te di un cambio de ropa puesto que veníamos mojados, je así que estábamos cambiándonos cuando sentí como me abrazaste de la cadera y me susurraste al oído: Me gustas Naruto…

Cerré mis ojos, sonreí y te abrace por el cuello y te dije: tú también me gustas Sasuke-baka. Je nos besamos apasionadamente y nos dejamos guiar por lo que nuestro corazón sentía en esos momentos, dolió cuando entraste en mi… pero no me importo puesto que en esos momentos yo ya era totalmente tuyo. Recuerdo cuando yo invadí tu espacio y entre en ti soltaste algunas lágrimas y me dijiste: duele usuratonkachi... Solo me limite a decir: gomenasai… y continúe.

Después de eso y éramos novios y tu eras solo mío y yo completamente tuyo.

Je me gustaba estar a tu lado, disfrutarte, sentirte, besarte, abrazarte, dormirme en tus brazos, que me calentaras cuando hacia frio, que me ayudabas en mis peleas, que me ayudaras a hacer mis tareas y a mejorar en la escuela.

Pero no todo es tan feliz, tus padres empezaron a sospechar de nuestra relación…. Y para colmo tu hermano y tu padre habían conseguido un mejor trabajo así que te ibas a mudar de ciudad…

Cuando me lo dijiste… sentí como mi corazón se izo pedazos dejando caer varias lágrimas de dolor…

Me abrazaste y me dijiste: vendré a visitarte lo prometo y nos seguiremos hablando por teléfono y Messenger. Respondí: ok….

Y te fuiste después de eso….

Yo regrese a mi habitación y llore… llore como nunca….

Venias a visitarme todos los fines de semana… y los disfrutábamos como si hubieran sido años sin vernos…

Pero el tiempo y la distancia hacen daño… tu empezaste a trabajar… y nos dejamos de ver….

Dijiste: solo es temporal…….

Mi corazón dolía… me sentía solo, me sentía deprimido, no tenia nada mas que tu… yo estaba tan acostumbrado a ti…. Yo sabía que yo no podía vivir sin ti…. Que tu eras mi salvación… que tu eras lo único que me mantenía con vida…. Pero tu si, tu si podías seguir sin mi puesto que tu tenias amigos, familia…. Eso me dolía por que yo era el que mas se preocupaba por ti…. Te enviaba como 40 mensajes en un día diciéndote: te amo! Te extraño! Amor como as estado eh? Ne vas a venir a visitarme?.... De los cuales tu solo me respondías secamente: si, yo tmbn, no estoy ocupado, no envíes mensajes de tal a tal hora tengo una junta.

Mi corazón se rompía poco a poco…. Mi alma, mi todo te pertenecía…. Y todo poco a poco se iba rompiendo….

Un día me levante y me decidí a visitarte….

Recuerdo verte con tu traje… te veías tan guapo….

Me vistes y frunciste el seño…. Te acercaste a mi enojado, me agarraste del brazo y me dijiste: que rayos haces aquí usuratonkachi?

Baje la mirada y solté lagrimas diciendo: ya todo termino Sasuke…..

Me miraste confundido.

Me solté bruscamente de ti y empecé a irme… sabia que no me seguirías tu maldito orgullo es mas grande que tu amor por mi…

Fui de regreso a mi casa…. Me encerré y comencé a llorar….

Pasaron dos semanas….

Empezaba a olvidarte, me metí en una compañía la cual me mantenía muy ocupado y no me dejaba pensar en nada mas que en el trabajo.

Ese día llegue del trabajo a las doce de la noche, estaba agotado, cansado y tenia demasiado sueño.

Revise mi contestadora y empecé a escuchar los mensajes….

Uno de los mensajes decía: Naruto… te extraño…. Regresa por favor te necesito… lo dejare todo por ti…. Te amo…

Solo me acosté y me dormí…. No quería pensar en nada en ese momento.

Al día siguiente me desperté y corrí al trabajo tratando de evitar pensar en eres mensaje…. Todo un mes evite pensar en ese mensaje…..

Un día…..

Estaba ordenando unos papeles cuando me hablo un compañero diciéndome que me buscaban en la entrada.

Suspire y baje las escaleras pensaba que era sakura ya que me buscaba cuando mas estaba ocupado.

Cuando me dirigí a la entrada sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla….

Escúchame…. –me dijo

Me acerque a ti y acerté con la cabeza.

Fuimos a un café, hay me explicaste que el trabajo te estresaba demasiado, que fuiste un estúpido etc.….

Me abrazaste y dejando tu yo egoísta me pediste perdón…..

Te abrace y cerré mis ojos aceptando tus disculpas….

Desde ese día asta hoy vivimos juntos


End file.
